


The Succubus

by Private95



Series: Carmilla - Mythological creature AUs [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and I’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so I’m literally starving because I don’t know how to seduce people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Carmilla never felt so good. Sure, she’d been a teenager and she’d had some (define _"_ _some"_ ) wet dreams, but this. Man, none of them (even any of those girls she’d slept with) were so vivid and felt so good.

Soft feminine hands ran up and down her body. She felt soft weight on her tights and warm breath on her neck. Those hands skipped her breasts and short nails scrapped down her skin. Carmilla couldn’t help but moan.

“S-sorry!” A voice squealed. “Did I hurt you?”

What the-

Carmilla’s eyes went opened slowly, her mind awakening from that sleepy-trance state. Her gaze focused on a figure above her.

A girl. The most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. With her big bright brown eyes and long silk-looking chestnut hair. What caught Carmilla’s eyes (not even that the girl was naked on top of her) was that there were two thin curly-like horns, coming from just the above girl’s ears.

_Am I dreaming?_

“Right now… No." Then she mumbled under her breath, "Damn, I thought I’ve managed it this time…”

“I remember returning home from work, having dinner, showering and going to bed.” She looked the girl up and down. “And you’re nowhere in those memories.”

The girl cringed, combing her hair back with her hand.

“Yeah, about that…” She looked Carmilla in the eyes. “I’m so sorry. It’s just that- I’m so hungry and it’s so complicated for a succubus to feed and it’s not helping that I’ve never done this before and-”

“Whoa, slowdown there.” Carmilla lifted herself on her elbows. “A succubus? What?”

“Yeah-yeah-yeah!” The girl started to gesture wildly with her arms. “It’s not really important. Thanks to my friend’s occult experiments I’ve end up like this, but, as I said, it’s not important. So, as I mentioned before, I’m really hungry and I- Umm, you see… I need to… you know-”

“Cupcake,” the girl’s eyes darted to Carmilla’s, “rambling.”

And then, Carmilla’s eyes went lower, taking in the girl’s small, but firm breasts.

“Hey!” The girl squealed, covering herself with her arms. “Stop starring!”

Carmilla fell back on her bed, taking a deep breath, digging her hands into her hair.

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be, like, the smoothest seductress out there?”

“How would _you_ know this?”

“Please, Cupcake. Internet and horror stories on YouTube.” The girl mumbled something. “Sorry, what? I didn’t catch it.”

“It's just that... I'm also a... virgin.” Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“A terrible combination for a succubus, huh?” She smirked, watching the succubus’ cheeks and neck and ears becoming bright red with embarrassment.   

“Ugh! You’re not helping with this at all!” The girl (The girl who was still straddling Carmilla’s tights. And who still was naked,) fumed. “You know what, I think I’ll just g-” Carmilla sat up abruptly in bed, coming face to face with that beautiful girl.

“What’s your name? You do have one, right?”

“I- It’s L- Laura.” Carmilla smirked devilishly.

“Well, Laura,” the succubus squealed when suddenly, she was turned around and pinned down against the bed, with Carmilla settling down comfortably between her legs. “Let’s see what we can do about your dinner tonight.”


	2. The Trouble

**A month later.**

“No.”

“No? What do you mean, no?”

“I’m not interested.”

“Since when, Karnstein?”

“None of your business.”

“Come on, Carm. Why don’t we go to your place and have a good time?”

“Jessy, seriously, no.”

“Whatever. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

_Oh, believe me, I know what I’m gaining._

* * *

“I’m back!” Carmilla shouted, as she closed the door of her apartment. The next thing she heard, was a loud crash, coming from the bathroom. “Laura?” Carmilla called, walking

over to the door. She grabbed the handle, but the door was locked. “Laura?” Carmilla knocked. “Cupcake are you in there?”

“C- Carm! Hey, you’re early today. How was your day?”

“It was fine. Is everything okay? Why’s the door locked?”

“O-oh! You know… I’ve just taken a shower-”

“And what happened through this month that’ve made you lock the door?” Carmilla didn’t know where that feeling of… uneasiness came from. “It’s not like I haven’t seen any of it before.”

She heard something metal fall on the tile floor of her bathroom.

“Laura? Laura, open this door _now_!” Something was wrong, something was very wrong. A moment later the lock clicked and Carmilla swung the door so fast, it made a protesting noise.

Blood. Just blood everywhere. Laura stood there in nothing but a pair of boy shorts with bandages around her left thigh, right upper arm and her neck.

“What the fuck happened? _How_ did it happen?” Carmilla asked stepping in and looking Laura up and down. She saw a med kit she kept in there, lying scatterd on the floor.

“It’s really complicated.”

“Then make it simple!”

“You won’t believe me-”

“Try me.”

“Okay,” Laura lowers her gaze to the floor tile. “There was some… misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding? Between who?”

“Me and… some, umm... witch?” Carmilla just stared at her.

“Witch? You mean witch as a…”

“A woman who casts spell, makes potions, practices necromancy and the like? Y-yeah.”

Carmilla tangled her hands in her hair, taking a deep and heavy breath. She looked at Laura again. The succubus was still looking down at the floor. Looking her over again, she didn’t noticed anymore wounds.

“You need me to do anything?” Laura chuckled, shaking her head no.

“I’ll heal, in a few days. Don’t worry.”

“Is there a way to help you do it faster?”

“You know the way.” Carmilla stepped closer, tugging Laura’s hair behind her ear and placing a kiss on her forehead, and then gently scoped her up in her arms, caring the succubus to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Whole hour later, tired and panting and sweaty, Carmilla, still hovering above Laura, watched the succubus’s wounds close in a matter of moments.  

Their eyes locked and Carmilla leaned down, pecking Laura’s lips and carefully lowering her body on the girl below her.

“Thank you.” Hot breath tickled her ear. Carmilla chuckled.

“Don’t mention it,” she turned her head, peppering the succubus’s neck with small kisses.

When suddenly there was a doorbell ringing. The two looked at each other.

“Are you-”

“No.”

Carmilla got out of the bed, quickly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt from the closet, tugging the clothes on hurriedly.

“Stay here.” She said to Laura, closing the door and heading to the main one.

For some stupid and unknown reason, Carmilla didn't look into the peephole, she just swung the door open.

On her doorsteps was a very tall athletic redhead probably around her age. Carmilla never was the one to be intimidated by other people, no matter how they looked compared to her, but something about that girl was setting her off.

“How can I help you?” Carmilla asked, keeping her voice as steady as she could. _What’s it about her that makes me anxious?_

She watched the redhead’s nostrils flare just a little bit, as if she was… sniffing the air?

“Sorry for bothering you, but I’m looking for Laura Hollis.”

_Hollis? What?_

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know anyone named Laura Hollis.” Carmilla didn’t heard the squeaky noise her bedroom door did and she didn’t heard any footsteps behind her until…

“Danny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect smut, guys. 'Cause I have no clue how to write one.


	3. Revelations. Part 1

“So... A werewolf?” Carmilla asked, looking at Danny like she grew a second head (she might as well).

“Why so surprised?” The redhead shrugged, getting comfortable in one of Carmilla’s armchairs. “After all,  _you_  are the one who lives with a  _succubus_.”

“It’ll be stupid to say that it’s different, right?”

“Pretty much.” Then Danny looked back at Laura. “So, what happened earlier? Will called me and said that you’ve got in a fight.”

“It’s nothing serious, really,” Laura brushed her hair back, seating on a couch by Carmilla in some shorts and a T-Shirt, “some misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding, my ass, Hollis.” Danny leaned in. “Tell me what happened.”

Laura looked rather… uneasy, for the lack of better word. Looking between Danny and Carmilla for a few moments, she finally settled on looking at the small glass coffee table in front of the couch.

“I just sat on the roof, enjoying the warm weather, when that witch appeared and tried to knock me out. Then Will appeared and helped me.”

“You sure no one saw you?” Carmilla asked.

“People can’t see me if I don’t want them too. Witches and some other supernatural beings are more difficult to hide from.”

“Why that chick was trying to knock you out then?”

“To catch me.”

“ _What for?_ ”

“Witches usually catch or summon a succubus to steal their energy.”

“Energy?”

“Yeah. As you already know, succubi are sexual creatures.” Carmilla nodded, noticing with delight as Laura looked away, blushing. “And the person they, sometimes attach to-”

“Wait,” Carmilla frowned, looking at Danny with confusion written on her face, “what’s  _that_  supposed to mean?”

“You see, it depends on a succubus, really. Some attach themselves to a human just to coexist, you know?” Danny snickered, “Of course you do.” Carmila just gave her unimpressed look. “Anyway. Pretty good relationship, as you already know.” Carmilla nodded, smirking when she heard Laura hum with annoyance. “But some of them are not so… nice.”

“I’ve read somewhere that sometimes succubi kill you after some time.”

“Yeah. Mostly happens when you  _summon_  a succubus.”

“How so?”

“Because, most of the time, when someone summons a succubus, what moves them is lust. And that, of course, attracts those succubi who will trick you into a contract, promising you  _everything…_ in exchange for your soul.”

“And… what about Laura?”

“She’s a completely different case.”

Carmilla glanced at Laura, who was seating, staring out of the window with her head, propped on her hand. She looked lost in her thoughts, not paying any attention to them.

“So, what about their energy?” Carmilla looked back at Danny.

“Yeah, right. So, succubi themselves have a very strong energy field and it becomes even stronger the more they… contact with a human.”

“And… why do witches need the succubus’s energy?”

“To prolong their youth. Mostly,”

“And…” Carmilla didn’t really want to know, but… something kept nudging her to ask. “What happens to a succubus after the witch is done with her?”

Danny quickly glanced between the two.

“They just… disappear.”

That… wasn’t something she expected.

“What do you mean?”

“Without their energy they just stop… existing.”

Camilla felt shivers run down her spine. And she looked back at Laura, who just kept looking at the window throughout the whole conversation.

“Okay,” Laura finally glanced back, to see Danny standing up, “I stopped by only to make sure that you were okay and to ask you to stay in. We’ll try to deal with this without getting you in even bigger mess.”

“Thanks. Tell Will that I appreciate his help. He must have had difficult time getting back.” Danny snorted.

“I’m more curious  _why_ he was out so early. He doesn’t get his pale ass out of his cave until at least six in the evening. At best.”

Laura walked over to Danny, giving her a hug and walking her to the door. Before opening the front door, Danny put a hand on Laura’s shoulder, lowering her voice.

“I’m serious when I say that you’d better to stay in.” Laura nodded, giving her a tight smile. “And… You probably should warn  _her_ as well.”

“I know.”

“Do it, Hollis. I think she deserves as much.” With that, Danny was out.

Laura returned to the living room to find Carmilla with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She went over, seating by Carmilla’s side, rubbing her hand up and down her back soothingly.

“Succubi, werewolves, witches… have I missed something?”

“Vampires.”

“Vampires…” Carmilla went silent for a moment. “That Will dude?”

“Yeah.”

“I need a drink.”

Carmilla stood up, heading to the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinets, she grabbed a bottle of Jameson and a glass, filling it to the half and then gulping it down in two big gulps. She leaned on the counter, eyes closed, frowning.

“Jesus Christ, only a month or so ago I only thought that such things as witches and werewolves existed in legends and horror stories. And here, life proves me wrong.”

Laura walked over to her, hugging the human from behind.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“Don’t be, Cupcake.”

“Honestly?”

“Hmm?”

“I never planned to stay here. The night we… met, was the tenth day of me being a succubus and I was really hungry and I’ve decided to finally feed and then… I’ve found you.”

Carmilla smiled, putting one hand on top of Laura’s.

“Why me?”

“It’s just your… energy.”

“My energy, huh?” Carmilla turned in Laura’s arms, smiling down at her.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” The succubus smiled, nuzzling the human’s nose.

“Too late,” cupping Laura’s face, Carmilla brought her in for a kiss, smiling at the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was a little disappointed when Laura pulled away. “Don’t tell me it’s because of my whiskey breath.” But judging by the succubus’s face, it wasn’t.

“We need to talk, Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I don't response to the comments,guys, but I read all of them. (I'm just returning back to university soon and I'm dealing with some papers right now.) 
> 
> I'm glad that all of you enjoy this little story! :)


	4. Revelations. Part 2

“I know you have questions.” Laura settled on the bed, watching Carmilla turning off the big lights and then walking over to the bed, and turning a lamp on the nightstand. “I promise I’ll answer all of them.”

Carmilla got on the bed, facing Laura. She watched the succubus’s face for some time. She couldn’t come up with the questions. Wrong. She couldn’t form  _all_ of them so they won’t make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

“The ginger giant-”

“Danny.”

“-said that you were a ‘completely different case’. What did she mean?”

“I told you before that… my friend did an… occult experiment. It wasn’t exactly true.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and giving a gentle squeeze. “You see, I was a human, just like you. And… orphan isn’t exactly it. My mom died when I was ten and dad passed out when I was nineteen. So, yeah. I’ve been on my own for some time.” Carmilla squeezed her hand a little harder. “Then… I found out I had a chest cancer. It’s the reason my mom died. That friend of mine is an alchemist, believe it or not…”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla interrupted her, smiling gently, “right now I’ll believe  _everything_ you tell me.”

“…and they told me about this solution and… I decided to take this opportunity.”

Carmilla scooted closer, cupping Laura’s face gently, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Laura chuckled, her breath tickling the human’s face.

"So, how does that make you a different case?"

"Because I'm the only succubus who was a human."

“And that witch?”

“What about her?”

“You know her?”

“No. And I didn’t see her face. She was in a hoodie, so…”

“But why you?”

“As later on, they explained to me that witches feel the succubus’s energy and how strong the succubus is. And, again because I _was_ human, it makes me somewhat special.”

“This is so bizarre.”

“I know, right?”

“So,” Carmilla fell back on the bed, tugging Laura along, settling down comfortably, “tell me more about yourself.”

* * *

**The next morning.**

Carmilla groaned. Her doorbell just kept ringing and ringing. She tried to avoid the noise, burring her face in Laura’s neck.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Laura husked out, willing herself to go back you sleep.

“No. They can go fuck themselves, whoever they are.”

Then knocking joined the bell.

“Fuck my life.” Carmilla dragged herself out of the bed and to the door. “What?!” Carmilla snarled, swinging the door open.

On her door steps stood three. One she was familiar with, it was Danny. Other two she saw for the first time. Another was a short redhead and a dude in a hoodie and sunglasses.

“You again.” Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose, addressing Danny.

“Glad to see you, too. Can we come in?” Carmilla eyed the trio and, sighing tiredly, steps aside.

“You know where the living room is.”

“Thanks. Can you go get Laura?”

“Am I a butler or something?” Carmilla mumbled under her breath, dragging herself back to the living room.

“You sure don’t strike me as a maiden.” Danny called back and Carmilla just flipped her. She went back to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed beside Laura. “Clifford the big red dog is here, with two more of your friends, I suppose.” Carmilla whispered in the succubus, making her squirm as her breath tickled her skin.

“And the time is?...” Carmilla glanced at the alarm on her nightstand.

“Eight thirty.”

“I hate them,” Laura mumbled, getting out of the bed and heading to the living room. Carmilla followed.

“Hey, Hollis!” The shorter redhead smiled, crushing Laura in a bear hug. “So glad you’re okay. Heard what happened. Perry almost killed me for letting you out into the world all by yourself.”

“Sorry about this, LaF. I honestly tried to stay as low as possible.”

“Don’t apologize for it. Plus, you did good. You attached to one person. It’s the safest way for a newbie like you.”

Laura then looked at the man, who was looking through Carmilla’s bookshelf. He turned his head to look at her.

“How're you doing, shorty?”

“Thank you again, Will. Did you get home fine?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He winked. “You have a nice book selection.” He addressed Carmilla. “You like philosophy.”

“Not to be inhospitable and everything, but why the fuck you all here in my apartment at this ungodly hour?”

The trio looked between each other, before Danny spoke.

“We’re here to keep an eye on both of you.”

“Why?”

LaF nodded at Carmilla.

“You may have become that witches target as well.”


	5. Down the Hill. Part 1

**A week later.**

Carmilla woke up from her alarm clock. She gave Laura a kiss on the cheek, untangled herself from the succubus and went in to take a shower and then dragged herself to the kitchen. Going through her living room, she quickly glanced at Danny, who was sound asleep on her couch.

_Damn Amazon. Comes into my apartment, hogs my couch, eats my food. And all of this was starting so well._

Opening the fridge, Carmilla grabs eggs, a carton of milk and cheese. She was absorbed in making herself breakfast and too deep in her thoughts to notice Laura entering. She did, only when Laura pressed herself to Carmilla’s back and circled her arms around her waist.

“How do you walk around so silent?” Carmilla asked, chopping some onions.

“You mean to tell me that you didn’t hear me bumping the chair just now?”

“Really?” Carmilla felt Laura’s lips against her shoulder. Laura kissed her shoulder once more before setting on helping Carmilla make breakfast.

Seating at the table, Carmilla couldn’t help but ask: “Don’t you want to have a bite?” She asks, nodding at some omelet that was left. Laura smiled and shook her head.

“There’s no need to spend food on me. You know that I don’t need it anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want it.”

“I’ll admit that I miss the taste, but right now is not really the time for such things.” Carmilla nodded, took a sip of her coffee. The two were quiet for some time, with Carmilla finishing her breakfast and Laura looking out of the window.

“When we’re done with this witch-hunt thing,” Carmilla started, drawing Laura’s attention, “I’ll cook you a nice dinner.”

A warm smile appeared on the succubus’ face and she chuckled, propping her chin on her hand. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

And they just sat there, smiling at each other, not breaking the eye contact. They only look away as Danny walked in the kitchen, stretching her arms above her head.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning.” Laura answered and Carmilla just hummed.

“Okay,” Carmilla stood up, grabbing her dishes and putting it in the dishwasher, “I have work, so,” she walked over to Laura, kissing her cheek and whispering, “make sure the fur bag over there doesn’t demolish all the food in the fridge, okay?”

“You know I can hear you, right?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, kissed Laura’s cheek one more time and walked out of the kitchen. Laura smiled and glanced at Danny, who stood, leaning against the fridge with a cup of coffee in her hands. She took a sip and arched her brow.

“Why, of all people, have you attached to _her_?”

Laura just smiled and shrugged, a sound of a closing door was heard from the hall.

***

_Wait till we’re done with it. Fuck it._

Carmilla smirked to herself, caring a bag with groceries. She took her phone, looked at the time, 23:09. Good enough.

The day couldn’t get any slower in her opinion. She usually enjoyed her job. Mixing drinks, talking to some cool people (though usually her customers were just drunk. Or assholes. Or the combination of both), impressing people with her bar tricks. (Some time ago she would usually impress women with her skills, but now wasn’t the time.)

Carmilla couldn’t understand the dynamic of her and Laura’s relationship, but somehow she felt comfortable and was sure she could say the same about Laura. Sometimes she just forgot about the supernatural (and what before she thought was none-existent in general) part of the world that she was slowly exposed to, and just thought of the two of them as just girlfriends living together.

Yeah-yeah. The succubus fed on the energy during sex. Yeah the sex was great.

But just a week after their first encounter Carmilla just started looking at Laura as at a woman that she was (even after turning into a succubus). And soon she found herself wanting to learn (and learning) what made Laura laugh, what made her cry (happy tears just for a check. Tears of pain strictly to avoid the triggers).

Right at that moment, Carmilla was a woman on a mission. She planned on making the best dinner Laura had ever had.

With an anticipating smile still on her lips she turned around the corner.

That was when she heard footsteps behind her.

Glancing back, Carmilla didn’t see anyone.

But when she looked back ahead, she stopped dead in her tracks. A hooded figure was standing a few feet ahead of her. At that moment Carmilla blamed herself for taking the apartment somewhere in the suburbs and not in the city center, because she and that hooded figure were the only two on the street.

Carmilla couldn’t see, but she could hear a smirk in the woman’s (according to the figure’s voice) tone. And it gave her chills.

“My-my. Here you’re, sweet thing. And I thought I’ll have to come up with some complicated plan to lure you out. But you’ve just made my life so much easier.”


	6. Down the Hill. Part 2

Carmilla did the only thing her brain could think of: run.

She dropped both of her groceries bags, turn around and ran. She just ran without looking back and with thought (hope, more likely) to not stop.

She turned back to where she came from and darted into the alleys between blocks, trying, in her adrenaline and fear filled haze, remember how to get to her apartment taking this part.

She swore someone laughed behind her.

It was a miracle that she managed to grip her phone hard enough to push a speed dial button. She heard something she didn’t expect to.

“ _The number you’re trying to reach-_ ”

“Fuck!”

She took another turn and her running came to a halt.

The same hooded figure was standing at the end of an alley. She turned around harshly and the same figure was staying at the alley entrance. She was trapped.

“Oh, Honey, why running? It’s to no use now.” The overly sweet voiced filled Carmilla’s ears and she wished that the ground would swallow her. That woman was scaring the living shit out of her.

All Carmilla did the next moment was blinking. One moment the woman was standing at the end of the alley and the next she was right in Carmilla’s face and her hand grabbed Carmilla’s throat, lifting her off the ground.

“Sweetie, stop delaying inevitable. We both know that running is only going to make me angry.”

Carmilla struggled, grabbing at the woman’s arm, trying to free herself.

“Carmen.”

The witch turned around, Carmilla still in her hand.

Carmilla felt relief wash over her. Will was standing at the end of the alley. He took a step forward and the grip around Carmilla’s throat tighten. She tried to hit the woman, but couldn’t reach.

“Ah-ah-ah! Stay right there, you walking blood-sucking corpse.” Will stopped, eyes locked on the witch.

“Let her go, Carmen. She has nothing to do with all of this.”

“Oh, no, exactly the opposite! You see, she has a connection with the succubus I want.”  With the other hand the woman — Carmen — took some kind of flask out of her hoodie' pocket. Her other hand on Carmilla’s throat shifted and grasped her jaw, forcing her mouth open and pushing the flask practically down her throat, making her gulp down all the content of the flask. The taste gave Carmilla a strong need to throw up. “So if that pathetic excuse of a demon wants this one to live, she has two days to give herself over. Otherwise she,” the woman let Carmilla go. Falling on the ground, she went into a coughing fit, “will die.” The witch turned back to look at Will. “And tell your alchemist friend to not bother finding the antidote. It’ll only fasten the process.”

And with that the woman disappeared. Will rushed over to Carmilla, turning her over on her back.

“Hey, Philosopher, look at me. Look at me!”

Her gaze was unfocused, the veins on her neck and face were becoming visible, slowly turning black. She was breathing hard and fast.

“Shit. Lawrence's going to kill me.”

* * *

“You had only _one_ fucking job - to keep _her_ safe!”

“I know, Lawrence! I fucking tried!”

“If you did she would be fine!”

“Stop it! Both of you!”

“Stop it?! Look what happened! She’s poisoned _and_ she’s _dying!”_

“I told you! She used some spell or some other shit to prevent me from sensing her! I couldn’t do it till the last moment!”

“I told you to _walk with her!_ To be by her fucking side!”

“Laura…” Carmilla turned her head. The grip on her hand got a little tighter. “Tell them to shut up. They’re giving me a terrible headache.” The succubus chuckled, leaning in and planting a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek.

“Sorry, but I don’t want to go out there and get caught in the storm.”

Carmilla’s chuckled, eyes tracing over Laura’s face, a warm smile on her lips. Which turned to frown the moment she saw tears running down Laura’s face.

“No. No-no-no, Cupcake, don’t cry. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

It caused her an inhuman will to lift her hand and whip tears away from the succubus’ face. Laura clenched the hand, nuzzling in the black-veins-covered palm.

“I’m sorry, Carm. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Shh, Laura. I’m telling you, it’s all gonna be okay.” Carmilla felt lips against her palm. “Promise me. Promise me, Cupcake that you won’t go and give yourself over.”

“Carm-”

“Promise me, Laura.”

The succubus took in a deep shuddered breath. She nod shakily.

“I promise.” Carmilla smiled.

“Good. And remember. None of this is your fault. You understand me?”

“Carm-”

“You _understand_ me, Laura?”

“Yes. Okay.”

“Good.”

“Do you want anything?”

“Some water. Please.” Nodding and taking another shaky breath, Laura pecked Carmilla’s cheek one more time and stood up, heading out of the room.

After only a moment as Laura stepped out, the door opened again. Dragging her eyes open again, Carmilla looked to see who it was.

“Ugh, Beanpole, you’re the last person I want to see right now.” Nevertheless, Danny went over to the bed, seating beside Carmilla.

“I’m sorry. For all of this.”

“Jesus, spare me.”

“Look, I know Laura — and I’m sure that you know her well by now, too — and she will try and save you, sacrificing herself for you.”

“She promised-”

“In this situation Laura’s promise means nothing.” Danny quickly glanced at the door. “So, trying to hit two birds with one rock. There… _is_ a way to save you and to stop Laura from doing something stupid.”

“What is it?”

“You either become a vampire or a werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got the internet in my dorm!!! Halle-fucking-lujah!!! I'm so honking happy!!!


	7. The Turning. Part 1

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Carmilla rasped, looking at Danny. The redhead gave her an unimpressed look. “God, you’re not.”

“Look, Dark and Broody, we don’t have much time… _and_ choice.” Carmilla looked at the window. “But then again, what will your family—”

“I… don’t have any.”

“Oh.”

“Not the point right now. How does it work?”

“Either Will or me will bite you. Becoming a vampire you practically become immortal with all the consequences.”

“Such as?”

“Drinking blood, shape shifting, not being able to be in the sun for the next five or ten years and disappearing from the face of Earth.”

“Shape shifting?”

“Turning into… you can call it your spiritual animal at your own will.”

“And that is-”

“Different from being a werewolf. Yes. We — werewolves — live long, not as long as vampires, but long enough. We die eventually. Vampire dies only if someone kills them. We change into our wolf form as we please, but we’re our strongest during the full moon. We eat normal food, but more than a human.”

“So, I won’t be able to eat normal food if I become a vampire?”

“You’ll, but you’ll need blood to survive.”

“And about disappearing?”

“After Will bites you, you’ll stop getting old. Your body will be as it is right now. You can understand that you, after, let’s say, fifty years, still looking like twenty six will raise a lot of questions. Same thing with werewolves. We age really slow.”

“And how do I deal with it?”

“Don’t worry. We’re ready to help you with that.”

“Amazing. How much time do I have to decide?”

“Tomorrow morning tops.”

Carmilla was hesitant for only a moment.

“Vampire. Nothing personal, but… vampire.” Danny nodded, put her hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, squeezed lightly and stood up, heading to the door.

“When are you ready?”

“Now. There’s no need to postpone it.” Another nod and Danny was already at the door. “Wait!”

“What?”

“Laura… How will this affect me and Laura?”

“It won’t. A vampire still has energetic field, if that’s what bothering you. But your body will be dead.”

“Okay, deal. Let’s make this quick.”

The door went open and Laura came in with a glass of water in her hand.

“Danny? What’s going on here?”

“Apologizing. And saving both her _and_ you.” Without any more words Danny left the room.

“What was that about?” Laura went over to Carmilla, helping her seat up and drink the water.

“I believe you’ll find out soon enough.”

And she was right. Sooner, rather than later. Will, Danny and LaFontaine entered the room a minute later, closing the door.

“Okay,” Will started, “because of that poison in your system the transformation can be more painful than it’s supposed to be.”

“Wait,” Laura watched Will taking off his jacket, “what transformation?”

“The transformation that will save her and stop you from doing something stupid.” LaF said, tugging Laura away from her place by Carmilla side, which was taken by Will.

“Y-you… You plan on turning her into a vampire?!”

“Laura,” Carmilla rasped, getting the succubus’ attention, “this is solemnly my decision. And this is the best choice we have.”

“Carm-”

“Laura. _Everything_ is going to be fine.”

“Carm-”

“Do it.” Carmilla said, looking at Will. “Now. Let’s get this over with.”

He nodded, leaning down to her, closer to her neck.

“How much will it hurt?”

“Depends on how strong that shit she gave you is. And also on your body.”

“Got it.”

Without any other warning Will’s bit down on her neck. Carmilla felt the vampire’s fangs pierce her skin, burring rather deep.

She was ready to feel all that pain that she read about in books. Burning agony. A moment that she would realize that she would rather die than suffer through that.

But for some reason, the only thing she felt was the piercing feeling of Will's fangs. Beside that and some sudden dizziness, she didn't felt anything at all.

“How're you feeling, Philosopher?”

“Sleepy and dizzy.”

“Better than in pain.” LaF passed him a tissue and Will cleaned Carmilla’s neck from the blood.

“Go to sleep, Carmilla.” LaFontaine said, taking the blood stained tissue from Will. “Better try and sleep through it.” But when they glanced at her, Carmilla was already knocked out. They chuckled, glancing at Laura, who had been standing at the foot of the bed, pale as a ghost. “That’s what I’m talking about. C’mon, Hollis, let her sleep.”

“I’ll stay here.” Danny looked at LaF, who shrugged and nodded.

“Night, Laura.”

“Good night, guys.”

“How long will the transformation take?” Danny asked Will, when the three of them entered the living room.

“This depends on her. A few hour… days. Hope it won’t take weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a YouTube channel - HorrorStudio1. (No one paid me. I'm just sharing a really good channel with everybody.)


End file.
